


The Class 1A Tabloid Club

by Faithless_Mind



Category: Game Grumps, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Ashido Mina is a Little Shit, Does Todoroki Shouto Is Gay?, Fluff and Crack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Does Is Have To Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this out almost word for word from the Game Grumps video, Iida Tenya is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya and Iida have a secret club where they read out bizarre rumor articles, Other, Press and Tabloids, Rumors, The Author Regrets Nothing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithless_Mind/pseuds/Faithless_Mind
Summary: Mina wasn't quite certain what she was expecting when Izuku invited her to a meeting to read tabloids. It certainly wasn't this, but she has no regrets.OR: I stayed up all night and decided to write this on a whim.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	The Class 1A Tabloid Club

Mina skipped down the hall into the common room. She had just gotten back from the store, and she had one of those trashy tabloids you bought for 50 cents which speculated on pro heroes’ love lives. She knew that they were pretty much all fake, but she liked laughing at them anyway.

As she was halfway through the tabloid, she noticed Izuku reading over her shoulder. “Midori?”

He flushed, embarrassed. “A-ah, sorry. I didn’t take you for the type of person to read tabloids.”

“Why, do you have a problem with them?” Mina cocked her head to the side, wondering.

Izuku, in a way that seemed out of character for the cinnamon roll, got a sly and slightly smug smile on his face. “Actually, I’m kind of… in an unofficial club for this stuff. It’s just two of us, we sit around and read shitty rumor articles online about our classmates.”

Mina shot up. “THERE ARE TABLOIDS ABOUT US?!?!”

“Well, yeah. UA is one of the most well-known hero schools around, and people love to talk.”

She thought for a moment. “... could I join in these tabloid group meetings?”

Izuku beamed. “Sure! We actually have one tonight. We can show you all the good sites to collect rumors on our fellow classmates!”

The pink girl scratched her head. “Actually… who is this mysterious other person?”

That damned smirk was back. “Oh you know.”

-

Well. Needless to say, she didn’t expect this.

When she had opened Midori’s door, she was expecting someone like Hagakure, or Uraraka, or maybe even Todoroki (she remembers hearing about his secret lovechild theories).

Never ever, in a million years, would she have expected the class president and stick-in-the-mud aficionado himself, Iida Tenya.

He had his phone out, and looked professional, though she could see him holding back a wide grin. “Hello, Ashido-san. Do you need anything?”

Uh. “Uhh… I’m here for the tabloid meeting?”

The facade immediately broke, and she was blursed with the image of Iida giving a Cheshire cat smile. “Cool, so you’re the new member then.”

She definitely did not squeak when Midoribabe kicked his own door in. “Alright, y’a’l’l, I have something a m a z i n g.”

“How… how did you do that with your voice???”

Iida pushed up his glasses and chuckled. “Don’t bother, it’s just something he picked up from the 3 am insomniac emo cult thing he’s in.”

Oookay… that just raised more questions.

Iida (honest to God) made little grabby hands at Midoriya. “So, what’s the tea?” Oh lord, kill her now, this is so blursed.

Izuku snickered, laughed, and got into full hysterics before taking out his phone when he had his breath back. “Okay… just… please listen.”

“Listening.”

“What he said.”

He coughed into his fist and made the sort of face a news anchor makes when announcing a headline. “The Rumor Come Out: Does Todoroki Shouto Is Gay?”

Iida w h e e z e d. The whole room was in hysterics for a little while, until Tenya was able to pull himself together, and struck a thoughtful (or, in Mina’s mind, “hit-or-miss”) pose. “I dunno, does he?”

Izuku had to hold himself together. “I actually got this from Uraraka, someone apparently recommended it to her on the street, and she read through it and gave the article to me for this. So, allow me to take the next 20 seconds to read the,” Iida laughed a little as Izuku continued, “‘Does Todoroki Shouto Is Gay’ article.”

“‘Cause I thought the same question myself.” Tenya chuckled. “Does Todoroki Shouto is Gay?” He struck a fake “mental breakdown” pose. “I have to know. I ‘does is’ have to know.”

Izuku cleared his throat while Mina was in stitches. She barely managed to get off the floor when he continued. “‘Todoroki Shouto is gay is the most discussed in the media in the few years ago.’” Oh, and another round of laughter. It was a wonderful idea to visit. “‘Even it has happened in 21XX, but some of the public still curious about what is exactly happening and to the reason why there is a rumor comes out about his gay!’”

Iida seriously had to lay down on the bed before his laughter caused him to fall over onto the floor. “Oh my god, I can’t believe this is real, dude!”

Once Mina and Tenya had gotten back to being able to breathe, he continued once more. “‘At that time, he became the massive social networking rumor. The public, especially his fans, are shocked. He just came out with his bad rumor which has spread massively! This time, it not about his music career, but his bad rumor. The rumor is out of standardized of hoax.’” He gave a small shrug.

Mina was too confused by that. “What?”

“‘According to the last reported, the hero student revealed himself as homosexual. Do you still believe or not? This rumor is much talked, even in a person of his fans.’ So, I hope that clears things up for you.”

Iida looked like he was about to astrally project. “So… wait, did he actually come out as gay?”

Izuku threw his phone into the floor, where it embedded itself halfway. “I don’t FUCKING know, you could glean anything from this fucking article!”

Mina piped up. “Does Todoroki Shouto is Gay, it’s a question that will haunt me for the rest of my life.”

-

When Kaminari checked Mina’s phone history and saw a large block of tabloid and rumor websites on their class, he wisely decided to keep his mouth shut (though he did wonder why she had bookmarked one about Todoroki).


End file.
